Dangerous Refuge
by exiled mind
Summary: Mirrorverse fic.  Kirk plays a little cat and mouse game with a reluctant McCoy to show his dominance.  Please note the warnings for this fic prior to reading, this is mirrorverse, after all.


My first attempt at a mirrorverse fic. The prompt was a picture prompt over at the jim_and_bones community. This version of the fic has been edited to comply with FFN guidelines. The original fic can be found here (remove the spaces within the address): http :/ / exiled-mind. livejournal .com /59121. html

**Warnings:** Consent issues, violence, and general mirrorverse nastiness.

* * *

Dangerous Refuge

″It would appear that you didn't fully understand my previous instructions, McCoy.″

Recognizing the voice instantly, Leonard McCoy struck out before he'd even turned fully to meet the speaker. His first punch landed a glancing blow but the second was deflected with apparent ease and and his arm grabbed and yanked hard, pulling him off balance and into the body of his assailant. The man pivoted sharply and sent Leonard sprawling onto the disgusting floor. The bar was far from San Francisco's finest and Leonard doubted it had seen the business end of a mop in a long time. Before he'd even had time to try to roll out of the way, strong hands gripped him and yanked his arm high up against his back. Pain shot through him and he was effectively immobilized.

Leonard had known James T. Kirk would come for him when he hadn't shown up for the meeting with Pike as ordered, in fact, he'd bet upon it. Though he knew his surrender was inevitable he hadn't wanted to make his submission too simple; Kirk wouldn't value a prize won too easily. He had to take care not to press his luck too far, however, as Kirk's stunted patience was likely severely taxed already.

″Not a smart move, McCoy.″ Kirk's voice was unamused and his grip didn't falter even as he yanked Leonard to his feet. ″Another in a long line of poor choices you've been making lately.″ Kirk pressed against him, forcing Leonard to shuffle down the unlit hallway past the bar's lavatories and through a doorway in the back. ″Also? You have shitty taste in bars.″

The room they entered was dingy, poorly illuminated, and empty save for an ancient desk and a broken chair tossed in the corner – apparently it was too crappy a room to even store the bar's piss-poor liquor. Kirk whipped him around and shoved him hard into the wall, its surface uneven and cold against Leonard's back.

″I know like to play God, McCoy,″ Kirk said softly. ″That's part of what got you into trouble in the first place.″ He pressed a hand to Leonard's throat and pressed hard enough to cause Leonard to struggle for breath. ″But I am one. I have the power to decide whether you walk out of this room under your own power or if you never get up again.″ Kirk allowed a moment for his words to sink in before he released Leonard's neck. ″Remember that before you decide to ignore another opportunity I offer you.″

Leonard barked out a strangled laugh. Men like Kirk didn't make offers, they gave orders, and they were used to being obeyed.

Though Kirk's expression didn't change his voice revealed a hint of the man's tightly leashed madness. ″Kneel.″

Eyes never leaving Kirk's, Leonard slowly lowered himself until his knees hit the concrete floor. Kirk waited until Leonard was in position before he continued.

″You will be joining Starfleet. You will complete all the necessary advanced training to qualify for a ship-based assignment. Upon completion you will accept when I offer you the Chief Medical Officer's position on my ship... after you ensure that the position will be available. Have I made myself clear?″

Leonard raised his chin and continued to meet Kirk's gaze. ″Abundantly.″

″Excellent. I'm glad we've come to an understanding. You will report to Admiral Pike's after we finish here. If you're very good I might even allow you enough time to pack your bags.″

Leonard snorted. ″Not much point. I'm either wearing or carrying everything I own.″ At Kirk's casually raised eyebrows Leonard's scowl deepened and he glanced away. ″The bitch took everything. Would've had my bones, too, if I'd hung around long enough for her to carve 'em out.″

Kirk smirked. ″Well then, 'Bones,' we can deal with her and her clan later. I'm sure we'll _both_ have fun with that little project.″

Despite the circumstances, Bones couldn't deny the tiny thrill Kirk's words gave him. He was still deciding whether to interpret the statement as a threat or a promise when Kirk's demeanor changed from subtly playful back to serious. ″I both value and reward loyalty, McCoy. Keep that in mind.″

Since that was exactly what Leonard was staking his life upon, he was unlikely to forget it. He didn't feel the need to share the thought with Kirk, however.

Kirk took a step closer to Leonard's kneeling form and continued. ″For now I want to impress upon you who is in charge from here on out.″ Leonard's gaze flashed up to meet Kirk's cold stare and he couldn't resist the shiver that crawled up his spine at Kirk's next words. ″Strip.″

Leonard froze for a moment. He'd known it would come to this eventually, sure, but dammit this was too-

Seeing that hesitation, Kirk's eyes narrowed and his hand shot out and gripped Leonard by the hair, dragging his neck sharply backwards and bowing his back. ″Now, McCoy. That is an order.″

Leonard wasn't, despite what this evening's clusterfuck might suggest, generally an idiot, and he had been raised under Imperial rule, after all. He reached for the buttons on his worn shirt.

When it was clear that Leonard would comply, Kirk released his hold and stepped back to watch.

When Kirk, his humor regained, made a comment about the slow speed with which Leonard disrobed, Leonard couldn't resist his nature and growled back at him. Surprisingly – the man's moods shifted swiftly and unexpectedly - rather than become infuriated, Kirk merely smiled at him, a flash of white teeth against tanned skin, and leaned against the wall, his gaze never wavering from Leonard's slowly revealed body.

When Leonard removed that last of his clothing he stood stiffly in the center of the room while Kirk looked him over. Kirk lingered long enough that by the time he reclaimed Leonard's gaze Leonard's face felt warm and anger battled with embarrassment in his churning gut.

″Prepare yourself.″ Kirk tossed him a small tube. ″It would be in your best interests to do an adequate job.″

Another hesitation was met with a frown and Kirk crossing his arms over his chest. ″Any further insubordination will be cause for discipline, McCoy. Keep in mind that while we can do this the hard way, you and I will both enjoy ourselves a hell of a lot more if we don't have to resort to that.″

Leonard knew the hard way would entail blood and pain and likely lasting damage to his person. The alternative, however, could mean the protection of a powerful man while his own influence was greatly weakened following Jocelyn's betrayal and his dismissal by the hospital board.

It wasn't a hard decision.

There was also Kirk's earlier promise of help in assuring revenge on the Darnells to consider. Add to that Kirk's reputation concerning his sexual prowess and it was possible that the situation wasn't quite as unpleasant as Leonard had first anticipated. After all, Kirk hadn't killed him yet, had he?

Leonard popped open the tube and coated his fingers. He prepared and stretched himself as thoroughly as he could under Kirk's unwavering gaze. It was... unnerving. The man barely even seemed to breathe as he stood predator-still against the wall watching Leonard's every move and grunt and shift.

The tension built until sweat broke out on Leonard's brow and he wanted to shout at Kirk to just get it over with when Kirk finally spoke. ″That's enough. Turn around, hands on the desk in front of you.″

Leonard walked over to the desk and pressed his hands to it's dull, scarred surface. He heard the soft rustle of clothing and a moment later felt a strong, unyielding hand in the center of his back pressing him down further against the surface of the desk. Kirk's other hand slid along his spine and across his buttocks.

″Oh, and one more thing...″ Kirk leaned down over Leonard, pressing his chest to Leonard's back, connecting them at every possible point and Leonard could feel the heat of Kirk's body searing into him. Leonard jolted at the sensation of Kirk against him, causing Kirk to chuckle softly before continuing, ″Welcome to Starfleet, Doctor McCoy.″


End file.
